Running with Wolves
by Winged carpet
Summary: Max, a girl who lives to protect her brother, has faced many hardships. Journey with her as she goes through life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, wingedcarpet here I hope you enjoy it.**

**and I don't own Maximun ride**

**Prologue**

**10 years ago**

The darkness seemed to swallow the world as the car raced onward. Small flecks of light gleamed from the street lights and rain pelted down upon the windscreen. They sped as fast as the small engine could manage but it was already huffing and puffing. The car was like a creature of the night as it blended into its surroundings, turning swiftly as the road took a sharp corner.

Tension lay thick in the air like a large suffocating blanket and the silence was almost deafening. In the back a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket starts to cry softly, his 5 year old sister gently rocks him in her arms and starts to sing a soft lullaby.

The song is high-pitched and eerie as her voice blends in with the squeaking tiers. In the front of the car the mother puts her head in her hands as she hears the soft sobs of her son. The father takes her hand and squeezes tightly as he to is traumatized by the tears.

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?"

His voice rings around the car and the baby covers his ears, as his now sensitive hearing begins to activate. A nod is shown from his wife and daughter.

"Max," he asks his young daughter," can you go over the rules?"

She sighs annoyed,

" Dad, we've been over the rules a thousand times, I'm not stupid"

"Well, without them we would be dead"

"Fine, 5.) Remember they are always searching.

4) keep your head down

3) don't get involved

2) don't get attached

1) never trust anyone"

The car continues to speed on through the night. Going to a new city, a new school, a new home, like they've done many times before. Soon enough the row of street lights begin to end as they enter the country side. Mountains rise high on one side and bushvelt carries on for acres and acres to the right. Three black jaguars appears a few hundred meters behind them.

"Uhh,... dad " Max says looking back anxiously.

" Jeb, drive faster" the mother says ,fear creeping up in her voice.

Jeb pushes the peddle to its end point and dims the headlights. Max cradles the baby to her chest protectively, as he begins to sob louder.

"Sh,sh Ari, it's okay I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" she whispers to him, before starting another lullaby.

_hush, little brother _

_ Please don't cry_

The cars behind them starts to speed up, matching their pace.

_ Your sisters going_

_ Make everything alright_

Jeb curses loudly driving in the middle of the road, so that the car behind could not pass.

_Hush, little brother_

_ Please don't weep_

The car behind them opened their sun- roof and a man stuck his head out pointing a AK47 at them.

"Everyone, get down" the mother shoutes, crouching into the foot rest, Max crawled into the foot - rest and curled around Ari. She brought him up to her face and sang louder.

_Your sisters going_

_ To have you in her keep_

The gunshot rang out, loud and clear as it pierced into the seat where Max had been sitting, Ari screamed and Max shushed him softly. Gunshots continued to pierce the air hitting the car in random spots.

"Val, get the gun" Jeb shouted, as Valencia reached into her bag pulling out a shot gun.

_Hush, little brother_

_ Don't you have tears_

Valencia opens the window and shot precisely hitting the black car in the windscreen, sending glass sprawling and the driver crying out.

"Max, climb over the seats and get the rifle"Val says" but be careful"

_Your sisters going_

_ Chase away all your fears_

As the shooter reaches down to get some more bullets, Max jumped over the back seats into the boot swiftly heaving the gun over the back seats. " Clang" the gun fell onto the back seats, and just as she was about to jump over,

BAM

bullet pierced her shoulder. She took a intake of breath and cried out in pain, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Cradling her shoulder she jumped over the seats, swiping her tear away, she took her jersey and wrapped it around the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Wincing, she passed the gun to her mother.

"Are you alright?" Her dad asked looking at her worriedly.

"Fine " she answered, no more words were said as she returned to her place by Ari. Her parents knew she would be fine because she had been dealing with pain her whole life.

_Hush, little brother _

_ It's alright_

"Kay?" Ari asked her, prodding her shoulder softly. She closed her eyes and smiled softly at him. The sound of the machine guns many rounds sent her eardrums crying out in pain and Ari's face dropped with tears.

_Your sisters not_

_ Going without a fight_

It all went in slow motion. A bullet pierced into the tire and the car took a violent turn. The car flipped over and all Max could see was a glimpse of her mothers fearful bloody face as the windscreen broke and pieces of glass lodged into Max's back as she protected Ari. A scream broke the silence and Max realized it was her... Then their was silence...

Line break, line break, line break, line break, line break, line break, line break, line break, line break

Far away an owl sang softly watching the events with a curious eye. The gentle hum of an engine approaching was all that kept Max conscious, as the world swayed around her. Groaning, she slowly uncurled from her protective position around Ari and almost wished she hadn't. Ari was breathing softly and seemed unharmed except for a cut on his forehead that was bleeding lightly.

She looked over at her parents and gasped. Her moms neck was lying at an unnatural position and her bright brown eyes were open and gazing unseeing. Max looked over to see her dad with a large chuck of glass stuck in his chest and blood seeping through his shirt.

She let out a loud wail of pain, that barley sounded human, as all the anguish, sadness and all other emotions poured out. She collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor and somewhere in the back of her mind registered that they were on top of the roof. Max allowed 10 more seconds of weakness before she pushed the pain away, hardened her heart, wiped away her tears and held the reality away.

She swiped the debris off and crawled towards the window. Hitting it, she found that in her weakened state, she could not break it, so she crawled back to Ari and gently tried to shake him.

"Please, wake up Ari" she whispers," You're the only family I have left and I love you"

The only response was a soft moan. Sitting back, Max checks her scrapes, cuts and now almost healed bullet wound. She was and properly always will be grateful about her healing powers. Her powers rant to the proper extent though and never will be, as she has gotten out of the School before they were finished. Another thing she was grateful for.

But right now, right then she wasn't feeling grateful. She sits like a statue, her stone face emotionless as she gazes into the bright headlights of the two left over cars. She's looking but not seeing, listening but not hearing and feeling but not comprehending. If her brother had no chance of living, she would have continued to stare, letting them take her away. She wouldn't have resisted. But as she sat there, listening to the approaching footsteps, she made two more rules:

Do whatever it takes to survive

Protect Ari

Plus, she's Maximum Ride, she can do anything.

Hi, how was it? Please send reviews. Criticism is very much welcome, so I know how to improve.

I hope you guys are having nice days!

Farewell from the lands of Wingedcarpets, fellow humans


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, I'm back! Sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoy this sorry if it isn't what you expected.**

**dislaimer: I don't own Maximun ride or the lullaby.**

**7 years ago**

The trees blurred as Max ran, feet pounding on the ground, breaths coming out in small gasps, sunlight streaming overhead. The wind tousled her hair and her happy smile lit up the world. As she neared an open clearing in the forest, she fell back onto the lush grass, laughing as the grass tickled her nose.

That one looks like a snowman riding a whale, she thought, and that one looks like a surfing dragon holding a towel. In her 7 year old mind those things sounded possible and she continued to giggle while picking out more shapes.

Even though she had faced many hardships, she was little by little starting to grow her innocence and wonder at the world again. The nightmare of her parents death and the school still left her gasping for breath most nights but every now and then she could be free of her responsibilities and worries. When that time came she would allow herself to giggle uncontrollably and play silly games.

A long low howl rang throughout the forest calling her. She sighed brushing the leaves off, before getting up and running back to the pack. As she reached them she saw Ari's chubby 3 year old hand reaching to pull Shades tail. Shade is the pack leader and had a bit of anger issues in her opinion (he wouldn't be afraid to give Ari a nip).

" No! Ari leave him" Max said, running to Ari and settling him on her hip.

Shade turned his large grey head towards her and his one grey and one blue eye settled on her, questioning her absence. She lowered her head in shame at abandoning her responsibilities for so long. Shade growled at her in a warning before running off and lying by his mate, Goldie, as Max called her.

Flashback

_Max looked over the pack seeing who had taken her place hunting and found it was Iggy, a small light brown wolf ,who was 3rd youngest after Ari and Nudge. As Max looked over her home of two years, she remembered how she had met them._

_Rain poured from the heavens, hiding her tears away from the world as she cradled Ari to her chest, twigs snapped under her feet breaking into the skin and blood leaked out her bullet wound and hand. Her left eye was swollen shut. Ari was still unconscious and the blood had stopped coming from his cut._

_The cold air ate at her skin, as she ran blindly through the forest hoping for someone or somewhere she could just lie down. Her legs were tiring but she pushed on, running up a hill and straight into a grey unidentified shape. Max was sent tumbling down the hill and the thing fell back a few paces. Max quickly stood up and looked for an escape route, but the things she now identified as wolves were surrounding her. _

_" Go away," she screamed her throat raw from dehydration," we won't taste nice". _

_She knew shouting at them wouldn't work and they couldn't understand her. But she just couldn't think of anything. A brownish, gold wolf slowly approached her and gently sniffed her arm before giving it a lick. _

_She knew that couldn't be healthy but she had healing powers and these wolves seemed friendly enough. Wow, she thought, never thought I'd think that_.

Max smiled at the remembrance and thought about how long it took her to read the wolves voices and expression. Goldie, as Max had always called her, had guided her and became in a way a mother.

The pack consisted of Shade, the lead male, Goldie his mate, Thunder, a pitch black wolf that always seemed to be brooding, Wind, a large but soft white wolf and last but not least Iggy and Nudge, Goldie and Shades pups, whom she had named in remembrance of her two dead friends.

Line break

By the time Wind, Thunder and Iggy came back from hunting, the sun had sunk behind the trees leaving behind trails of red and orange paint. The pack had started to settle for the night. They curled around each other to keep warm, Max in the middle with Ari tucked tightly into her arms.

As Ari slowly descended into the dreamworld, Max sang him a lullaby like she did every night.

_Over in Killarney,_

_Many years ago,_

_Me mither sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low._

She had been taught these lullabies by Gia, a kind scientist who had helped her.

Flashback

_The room was darkly lit only by a single blue light symbolizing where the camera was, the floor of Max's cage was encrusted with dirt and the bars almost as grimy as her fingers. _

_Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain as her stomach screamed to be fed. She hadn't been fed or given water in two days and she was a growing child. Even at the age of 2, she ate more than a regular child because of all the effects of the various tests._

_But even at such a young age she knew not to cry because in this place emotion was weakness. Curled into a little ball, she continued to rock back wards and forwards. The small rhythm was the only thing that kept her conscious._

_Suddenly the sound of a creaking metal door caught her attention but she didn't let herself get any hope of food. As she blinked at the sudden moment of bright light a tall figure ran towards her cage looking back anxiously, as if the figure thought someone would come after her._

_They probably want some testing time alone with me, Max thought tiredly. She was used to it and accepted that the world was a cruel place. As the figure opened the cage door, they turned on a torch revealing a sweet young face with light brown hair falling in pretty ringlets and piercing blue eyes. The lady smiled kindly at her but it was filled with apprehension. _

_"Here" the lady said passing her a small brown paper package. Max brought it up to her nose and smelled it before frowning at the unidentified smell_.

_" You eat it " the lady did a imitation of biting. Max bit into the paper and widened her eyes at the new taste ( which was better than the food she ate). Not caring if it was poison or sedation, Max devoured it._

_The lady looked at her weirdly and took the package much to Max's dismay but she knew better than to protest. The lady opened the package and gave it to her. Inside was a ham sandwich and a apple-flavored juice box. _

_Of course Max didn't know what it was but whatever it was it was delicious. As Max ate her stomach disagreed with the new food and the sudden appearance of it. Suddenly she was throwing up and the lady was stroking the little bit of hair she had and her back. A lovely sound was coming out of the lady's mouth and Max barley registered it until her stomach was empty again and she listened to the words._

_Just a simple little ditty,_

_In her good ould Irish way,_

_And I'd give the world if she could sing_

_That song to me this day._

_Max didn't know what the words meant but she found herself in awe at the sound. Never in her life had Max heard something so lovely nor had she ever been comforted and it was a little overwhelming. Max was still waiting for the hit to come but as it still wasn't coming. So she put her hand on the women's arm as a way of gratitude._

_Max hadn't touched anyone willingly in 1 and a half years and even the lady was surprised but she continued the song._

_Too-ra-loo-rna-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Hush, now don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_That's an Irish lullaby._

_As the song progressed, Max found herself falling asleep._

_ Just before it had all gone dark ,a voice said, " I'm so sorry" (Max could hear the tears), " if I could help you more I would. I'm sorry for all they've done to you and all they will do. You never deserved it. I know you can't understand me but don't believe anything they say. You are a very strong person and emotion is not weakness, you are allowed to be sad( the voice laughed bitterly before muttering" what a horrible world"). But Max One day I will get you out of here. I promise."_

_Not caring about the words that held no meaning to her, Max fell into her first dreamless sleep._

Max missed Gia and even more Daisy but she wouldn't allow herself to think about them. There had been 6 deaths in her 5 years of living there not including all the dead experiments she had witnessed.

_Oft, in dreams I wander_

_To that cot again,_

_I feel her arms a huggin' me_

_As when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a humming_

_To me as in days or yore,_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

As she sings the last verse, Max finds herself watching the stars, wishing to fly among them one day.

_Outside the cabin door._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Hush, now don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_That's an Irish lullaby._

The last sentence rings in the silence as she hears Ari's gentle snores. The cold air brushed her face and she snuggles into Ari before closing her eyelids and shutting the world out.

**Hi thanks for reading. Please review. Hope you liked it**

**thank you from the land of flying carpets! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people, it's WingedCarpet._

_How's life?_

_So the disclaimer of life: I don't own the Maximum Ride series._

**_ 6 years ago_**

The sun had just risen over the peaks of the mountains when two hunters strolled into the forest, twigs snapping under their feet loudly and guns strapped to their backs. They had decided to leave early and be at the nearby dam when the herds of buck came to drink.

They continued to walk in the early morning breeze until they reached the edge of a clearing in the forest. Ducking under a low hanging branch the hunters gasped in surprise.

There in the middle of the forest was a pack of wolves.

Meanwhile, as the hunters walked, Max had awoke from her peaceful sleep by the sound of whispering.

"Oh god, Gary back away slowly"

There was a sound of retreating footsteps. Max gently shook Ari awake and he groaned loudly.

" Wait, what was that" another man said.

" Sh, Sh, Ari, be quiet, I think there's someone watching us"

Ari curled himself smaller to prevent being seen and Max softly prodded the rest of the pack awake before standing up and going to check what was there.

The two hunters had stopped their retreat to look in pure and utter surprise at a young girl.

The girl was wearing a worn down old t-shirt that looked like it was once purple but was now damaged by blood and dirt. Her once blue track suit pants looked similar but came half way down her shins.

Boy, did she reek.

So much dirt encrusted her skin that you couldn't see her skin tone any more. Her golden hair was one huge dread-lock and twigs and leaves made it their home.

But the scarier thing was the huge pitch black wolf coming towards her and the pack following close behind.

Max and the pack had not seen the two hunters yet, so the hunters sat debating on whether or not they should save the girl.

They both thought that the wolves had taken the girl from her home to eat her and it hadn't occurred to them that they were her family. Well, they never had been the brightest two.

They both wanted to do something good and when they saw a dirty, ragged boy following it sealed the deal.

With good intentions, they both ripped the guns off their backs and fired the first shot at the black wolf. It fell dead to the ground.

Max ran back as a bullet sounded and Thunder fell dead at her feet. She whistled and shouted and waved her arms frantically telling the pack to run.

Wind came running towards Max, wondering where her mate was.

As Wind came past Max, Max grabbed Wind's side frantically, desperate for Wind to come with her. Wind nipped at Max's hand to go see what she was trying to hide.

The two hunters leaped out of their hiding spot as a white wolf approached the fallen one. One of the hunters took aim and fired, the wolf fell upon the black one, their coloring contrasting each other and their blood creating a pool around them.

Max grabbed Ari's hand, whose small legs couldn't keep up with the pace, and popped him over her shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Goldie kept pace with the two urging them on while Shade trailed behind with Iggy, whose leg had been injured in a hunt that week. Nudge led the pack, hopping to find a safe place.

Suddenly Iggy let out a howl of pain as he tripped and the already injured leg's bone snapped.

Iggy limped on but it wasn't fast enough and he fell slightly behind. As this happened a bullet pierced his side and he fell dead.

His leg at an unnatural angle and his blood staining the lush grass.

"How many are there ?"the one hunter screamed to the other ,as they continued to run.

"I think there's only a few left, wolves don't travel in such big groups and 3 are already down"

All the animals of the Forest and the hunters cringed as a loud, anguish filled howl swept through the land. Nudge had just lost her brother and she could barely keep her eyes open as her heart convulsed then was torn in two.

Goldie, then let out a cry of sadness that could shake even the most heartless of people, as her eldest child just met his death.

Tears streamed down Max's and Ari's faces as their second family was slowly being killed.

Shade, who had just witnessed his sons death in close range could not control his anger and broke away from the pack to charge the hunters.

Time seemed to slow down as Shade charged towards the hunters and the hunter peered through the Front Sight, his finger resting heavily on the trigger.

The first bullet veered to much to the left as Shade was running to fast to get a good aim. The second bullet hit him in the lower front leg and he fell to the ground. In his moment of weakness on the ground a bullet was launched into his chest.

An eerie silence spread through the forest as the Alpha male's heart beat one last time.

The hunters disregarding the impact they made on the pack and the ecosystem marched forward, over the bodies of wolves. Ignoring the blood splattered on their shoes and their hands that were covered with invisible blood.

Goldie couldn't keep going and fell to the ground. Max and Ari tried to drag her forward but she wouldn't budge.

" please" Max whispered as the hunters appeared " they're going to kill us all"

Nudge came towards them, her shoulders dropped and her head hanging low. She had always been the enthusiastic one, never was it a day where her tail wasn't wagging. But now her tail hung low and her eyes glistened with anguish.

Goldie looked in a similar state, there wasn't a scratch upon her but her body told the pain of a thousand wounds.

Nudge collapsed in front of her mother, putting her head over her moms neck in a hug. Goldie eyes had aged a thousand years when she nudged Max away as if to tell her to run.

" no, no, I can't leave you" Max screamed," why can't you just come with"

Max knew why though, she knew the feeling when you have nothing to live for, when you just can't find a reason to go on. Max looked back at Ari, whose face was awash with tears. He was holding Goldie's head in his hands begging her to come with.

Maybe Goldie and a Nudge didn't have a reason to go but Max did. Ari was her sole purpose for surviving this long and she'd be damned if she let him die.

"Ari, I want you to run," Max said, looking straight into his eyes," run and hide wherever you find right and I'll come find you"

"No, I can't just leave you guys" he said his voice shaking, "never!"

" Come on, be reasonable"

" Why don't you go?"

"Ari, just go!" Max shouted.

He looked at her with finality before stating a solid "no"

The hunters finally caught up with the wolves and watched as the boy cradled one of the wolves faces and the girl stroked their fur, looking like she was trying to tell them something.

The hunters didn't know why the kids were being so affectionate but still thought that it was an attack method. So one hunter aimed the gun and shot the wolf dead, they were about to shoot again when the bang sounded but no bullet came out

"I'm out" exclaimed the one hunter as he checked his bullet inventory.

While the hunters were flustering, Max protected Goldie with her body and Ari hugged Nudges limp head to his chest drenching his hands with blood.

Goldie nipped Nudge, trying to wake her but knowing it wasn't going to work. She let out another long loud howl expressing her sorrows to the world, Max joined in as did Ari. Their sad notes sounding like the literal cry of heaven.

As the howl came to an end, Goldie's heart beat slower and slower until, right on Max's hand, her heart came to a stop.

Line break. Line break. Line break.

Ari crawled into Max's arms as they sat there in shock. Ari's head was buried in Max's hair and his small body heaved with tears. Silent tears ran down Max's face as she had to strong be for Ari.

She was slowly emotionally detaching from the scene and with drawling inside herself.

The hunters smiled at the scene of the two children hugging.

"They must both be so relieved to be free" said one.

"We've done good here, Gar," said another, as they both looked upon the bloody scene proudly.

They walked towards the kids and one of them crouched to be eye to eye with Max. Max flinched away, squeezing Ari tightly.

"Hey,hey...there's no need to afraid," the man said, smiling softly," all the big bad wolves are gone now"

Ari chose this moment to spring up from Max's arms,outraged.

" They weren't the big bad wolves, your the big bad wolves," he said, his eyes red but his voice strong and unfaltering ," they were our family"

Max stood up and swept Ari behind her, her face was dry not a trace of tears.

" No, kids, you've got it wrong, you see we're the good guys" the crouching man stood while saying " I'm Gary and that's Dylan"

"We're here to help you" Dylan said smiling.

Dylan had a kind face, with a red mop of hair, brown eyes and a freckled face. Max wondered how someone with such a kind face could be so cruel.

Well, I guess looks are deceiving, she thought.

"If your here to help us, why did you kill our family" Max asked.

"They weren't your family, they were wolves they would have hurt you" Gary said as if he was talking to two year olds.

"They would never of hurt us" stated Ari confidently.

"Wolves are aggressive creatures, they'll hurt you, no matter who you are or what you've done" Gary said.

"Well, from where I'm standing, it looks like humans are the aggressive creatures" Max stated looking upon the bodies of the innocent wolf pack, "It looks like you hurt them without knowing who they are, or what they've done"

" You don't understand, your just kids, you'll understand when your older" said Dylan annoyed.

" So when we're older we must kill whoever we want, not caring how it impacts their families?" asked Max.

"You don't understand," repeated Dylan," wolves don't feel"

"Wolves don't feel, you say" Max said walking towards Goldie, " then how come this wolf is dead without a single injury, it's because her family died, she doesn't have a reason to go on, so no, there isn't a single bullet wound" Max paused walking right up to Dylan and staring at him in the eye," she died of a broken heart."

_Thanks for reading, please review. Need to know all my rights and wrongs. Opinions are what drive the world forward, not really but who cares as long as you review._

_Thanks from the land of carpets_

_**Wingedcarpet**_


End file.
